


Like Never Before

by dontwantyourcrown



Series: It All Comes Down To You [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fae Magnus, Fluff, M/M, So much comfort, Witch Alec, slight angst, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwantyourcrown/pseuds/dontwantyourcrown
Summary: So we get a little backstory here, just a hint from Alec and Magnus. Maia is semi introduced. Declarations of love, boys in the bath, glowing flowers, a cat knocking off spoons, and sleepless nights.Takes place a month after the first two.





	Like Never Before

**Author's Note:**

> In this, as the first part stated, Alec was adopted. Luke is his adopted father, and Maia was also adopted by Luke. Jocelyn and Clary, and Jace and Izzy and everyone else will be coming in differently. Some will not be human, some will be be witches. :)

Alec has never really pictured himself living with anyone else besides Lapis after he moved out. His cat is a lot like him, mostly keeps to herself, comes out for food, and occasionally for some companionship. He’s never gotten along much with people outside of his family and their coven. Even then, he didn’t feel exactly comfortable. The coven was always nice, but Alec much preferred being on his own, trying spells his own way. If they didn’t work, oh well, but when they did? That was one of the greatest feelings, probably the best he ever felt until Magnus. 

Magnus is not a person per say. Fae probably would hate being referred to as anything quite so mundane. They’re eternal, connected to the earth in so many ways that Alec could spend lifetimes trying to learn. He can see it in the way that Magnus moves through the cottage. His feet practically floating as he glides through the small hallways and living spaces. His presence is so. . . refreshing, and uplifting. Alec never wanted anyone, not until him, and he can’t imagine wanting anyone else. 

It’s almost scary how much he comes to appreciate that Magnus is in his home. It’s in all the little ways that Magnus makes their home his as well. Little touches, a new plant growing in a corner where the light shines just right, the wraparound flowers that adorn their bed posts, the garden outside expanding to include a species of lilies that are Magnus’ favourite, the new array of clothing in the closet and drawers. Not to mention that there is probably glitter on at least ninety percent of the cottage surface. He’s not entirely sure how that even happened, but he enjoys the sparkle.

Alec had been worried at first. After all, Magnus’ wings were large, and he didn’t want Magnus to be uncomfortable, but Magnus waved those concerns with an elegant flip of his wrist. The wings vanished, glamored, and ready to be called back when Magnus would need them. Instead of the nearly transparent wonders, they turned to white tattoos, etched onto Magnus’ back. Lines that Alec would follow with his fingertip, and sometimes his tongue if it was that kind of night. 

If anything, Magnus seems to be even happier now. He’s always smiling, asking questions about Alec’s work, his family, his not really existent friends. Alec does his fair share of asking too, surprised to find that he’s dealt with at least two of the many friends Magnus has, but they do seem to be higher up on his friend chain than the others. They’ll talk, and then sometimes Magnus will go out and be with his kin, transferring to the Fae Realm but he always comes back, sometimes a few hours later, once even half a day, but he always returns.

Magnus has offered more than once for Alec to accompany him on these trips. Usually, Alec already has something planned, after all, these potions won’t make themselves, but he knows that Magnus won’t take that excuse forever. Alec isn’t even sure why he is hesitant to go to the Fae world. After all, Magnus would never let any harm come to him, wouldn’t have them stay there forever. Still, Alec pauses each time, while he knows that Magnus is good, and wonderful, and amazing, the other Fae may not be as welcoming. 

Mostly he fears that he’ll get tricked into an argument, or even worse, a fight. He knows that Magnus has had many partners through the years, and a lot of them are the Fae that live there. Magnus has told him about some of them, the ones that he was with for a while, or felt deeply for, all in the past, but still. One in particular, a Carmille, was particularly rude, and terrible to Magnus, and Alec is sure that if he saw her, he wouldn’t be able to be civil. The others, he isn’t so sure about. From what he’s gathered from Magnus, Fae aren’t possessive of their ex’s, so there shouldn’t be any trouble, but Alec thinks that’s crazy, who wouldn’t want to be with Magnus? 

“Well, I want to meet him before you scamper off into the woods.” Maia, on the phone tells him. Alec has been talking to her on and off since Magnus left this morning, it’s nearing midnight now. 

It’s been easier than he thought to tell Maia and Luke about Magnus. He thought they would be terrified, but they were more surprised than anything else. A little uneasy, but simply because up until now, Alec hadn’t declared any sort of wish for a partner. “I think that would be nice.” Alec walks through the cottage, Lapis at his feet. “When are you back in town?”

“You mean the end of the world where you’re living?” She jests, laughing softly. “I’ll be back in three days. I’ll even make the long and miserable drive up to your house. Luke should be back by then too, and you know how much he wants to meet him too.” 

“I should probably ask Magnus. I mean, I don’t know how this whole ‘Meet The Family’ thing is supposed to go.” Alec sighs as he looks out the back door window, no sign of Magnus. “Can I call you tomorrow?” 

“So considerate. No wonder Magnus swept you up, you’re basically already married.” She sounds so happy for him, like the first time Alec was able to properly contact a spirit. “But yea, call me. I am going to head to bed. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Alec hangs up the phone, plugging it into it’s charging station since it’s nearly dead. The phone is his only real tech convenience, Luke insisted if he was going to live in the woods by himself. Plus, at least this way, Alec gets a head up on visits. 

Outside, it’s still dark. There is a new moon tonight so Alec can’t see very far past his gardens. It seems that Magnus is indeed staying out for the rest of the night, so there is no use waiting up. He feeds Lapis quickly and then walks to the bedroom. The flowers look brighter, even in the dark, as if they themselves were glowing from within. 

He’s slept by himself for years, but even after a month with Magnus here every night, he gotten used to it. Used to Magnus snuggling up toward him, an arm around his waist, keeping him secure, or their positions switched and holding Magnus close to his chest. Now, getting into bed, it feels big, and cold, no matter how many blankets he layers over himself. 

Sleep doesn’t come easily. It never has, not when he was a child and having nightmares, and not now that he’s used to not sleeping more than just a couple hours a night. No amount of spells and potions can fix it either, he’s tried them all. He grabs Magnus’ pillow, inhaling the scent, a lot like his garden, a hint of metallic, and Alec sighs into it. Since Magnus has shared his bed, he has slept better, being able to feel his heartbeat, the warmth of his skin. It’s not the same with frigid blankets and glowing flowers. 

 

Alec doesn’t remember falling asleep. He recalls tossing and turning a lot, hoping against hope that Magnus would come home, switching up his position and thinking if he should make a cup of tea instead of sleep. However, he wakes slowly, his hand reaching out, hoping that Magnus is back but there’s nothing but sheets. His eyes open, it’s still early, just nearing sunrise, and he can see the soft warm light illuminating the room. 

It’s a bit strange that Magnus isn’t back yet. Though, Alec knows that time goes by differently in the Fae Realm, perhaps he has just lost track, and Alec has to believe that since it’s not like he can go after him. 

Well, he could. He knows where the Fae Rings are, had to know to be able to avoid them, but their world is vast and infinite. It’s more likely that Alec would get lost, lose himself, and then Magnus would have to find him. 

He gets out of bed, trying to shake the thoughts away, Magnus will return, he’s just a little late, that’s all. Alec leaves and enters the en-suit, starting up the bath and grabbing some herbs, some green tea bags, and some essential oils. He usually doesn’t do much for baths, but today feels like he’ll need more energy, and using the forest to help is the perfect choice. 

The water feels heavenly, a slight tingle to his skin from the oils but it helps calm his mind and he’s able to relax once he turns the water off and soaks in the tub. He closes his eyes, yawning, and leaning back so he can rest his head on the ledge that’s free of products or pinecones. It’s so peaceful, but Alec knows he can’t stay here for the whole day, after all, he’s got to call Maia back at the very least, and then work on some of his potions that he’s been neglecting lately. 

It’s barely been a half hour when he hears the back door open and close. It’s eerily quiet this morning, so even with the careful way Magnus obviously was trying to not make a noise, it’s still ringing in Alec’s ears, and he listens as Magnus steps around the house, sounding like he’s checking the bedroom before… 

“Alec!” Magnus grins at him, his hair is disheveled, the usual skirt he wears of plants and fabric stitched together is torn at the side, but he looks happy. “It was Cat’s birthday! I completely forgot! I wish you could have come with, it was a fantastic party.” He slips out of his clothes easily, necklaces coming off to sit by the sink.

Alec doesn’t immediately reply, he feels foolish, worried when there was obviously nothing wrong. “I am sorry though,” continues Magnus. “I really didn’t mean to be so long.” He stands by the tub, completely naked, but waiting.

“Come on in,” Alec reaches for him. A warmth settling finally in his bones as Magnus’ hands grip his and he lowers himself opposite of Alec and into the tub. It’s too far, so Alec gets up and straddles Magnus’ hips, bringing their lips together in a quick kiss. He thinks if he acts like it’s okay, it will be. “I’m glad you’re back.” Alec leans his forehead against Magnus’ breathing him in. Magnus’ arms wrap around him, bringing him closer. 

“Wild Fae couldn’t tear me away.” His mouth lavishes attention to Alec’s lips then down to his neck, hands slipping to cup his ass. “You taste even more delicious.”

Alec’s eyes roll in the back of his head, he thought he would get used to the way that Magnus affects him, but every time it feels brand new. He feels wrecked already, but not in the good way. His emotions keep building up, the uncertainty from last night, the way he tried to distract himself with Maia and only focus on the good, waking up alone...

“You’re shivering.” Magnus notes, pulling back to look at Alec, “Are you okay?” He rubs at his sides, as if that would stop it.

“I, I didn’t even realize.” Alec sighs, leaning onto Magnus, with his head pressed against his collarbone. Here, not looking directly at Magnus is a bit easier to share his thoughts. “I might have had a small freak out while you were gone.”

“Alexander.” He says his name so delicately. “Did you not think I wouldn’t come back?” 

That wasn’t really it, Alec thinks. “No. I wasn’t even sure if anything was wrong, I figured you lost track of time, but.. ” Alec pulls himself up, though Magnus’ arms are secure and won’t let him go far, it’s actually helpful to him. “I mean, I can’t go after you, even if something terrible had happened. I’d get lost, and who knows what would happen then.”

Magnus’ eyes are filled with so much affection, brimming with it. “I would find you darling. Surely, you know I wouldn’t let you go without a fight.” He seals the promise with a kiss to Alec’s forehead. Alec quickly brings his hands up to cup Magnus’ face and brings their lips back again. This time a bit more desperate, a lot more heated. Even the water around them seems to be getting hotter. 

Alec can feel the sparks of magic that are coming off of Magnus. It’s happened before, their first kiss, the first time they had sex, and the many times after that. The sparks don’t hurt, they’re comforting now. Comforting in the same way that Magnus’ lips are, and his hands, all just the same, and he wouldn’t ever change it. After all, the sparks alight when Magnus is too happy to notice, letting his magic be free to do what it wants. 

A sliver of cold air drafts towards them, Alec can’t help but shiver, and Magnus pulls away. “Perhaps we could finish this elsewhere?” His lips are so red and swollen, and really, all Alec wants to do is stay in the tub and keep kissing him. However, he knows they need to talk about this more, about going to the Faery Realm, and about Maia’s and Luke’s impending visit. None of that will happen while they’re here, tangled up in one another and existing just in this room. 

“Maybe after breakfast?” Alec suggests, untangling himself from Magnus so he can grab a towel. It helps slightly to get himself back on track about the important things they need to talk about. 

“Going to make me wait that long?” Asks Magnus, following Alec and grabbing his towel so he can towel off Alec himself. Which really just means using the towel to bring Alec closer to himself. 

Alec can’t help but smile, “Maybe longer.” He teases the words and then slips out from Magnus’ hold, heading back to the bedroom for his clothes. Magnus is quick on his heels, stepping behind him, no towel at all, but dry nevertheless. He wraps Alec up from behind, kisses his ear, sucking on the lobe and bringing his hands around to Alec’s chest. “You’re insatiable, you know that right?” Alec breathes out slowly, his resolve is falling fast, after all, they could still spend the morning in bed, right?

“Pretty sure that’s you, my dear.” Magnus’ hand is sliding down his chest, fingers sparking the further he goes. 

“No, it’s definitely all you.” Alec turns around in Magnus’ arms, kissing his lips lightly. “But we need to talk before you distract me into bed.” 

Magnus looks concerned as soon as the words leave his mouth. “Did something happen while I was gone?” He glances around the room as if it would give answers. His flowers above the bed are still glowing, but they seem more blue now than last night. Maybe the room is giving him answers. “You didn’t sleep well.” 

“Did the flowers tell you that?” Alec watches them, they’re blinking at Magnus as if communicating, perhaps they are. 

“They’re good at watching,” answers back Magnus. “They said you were sad, reaching for me in the night.” 

“I’ve gotten used to you being here, but Magnus, I’m okay, really. I slept alone before, and I would never want to keep you away from your friends.” He grabs some boxer shorts, shuffling them on, and Magnus takes a pair of his sweat pants, doing the same. It’s not exactly rare that he’ll wear Alec’s clothes, mostly in the early morning when the cold seeps into the house. 

“Would you tell me if you weren’t okay with me leaving all day and night?” Magnus questions, gripping Alec’s hand and leading them out into the hallway and into the kitchen. Lapis is already lounging on most of the counter space, kicking off leftover spoons from the night before. 

“Yes, I think I would. I mean,” Alec really can’t be sure. “I didn’t deal with it well yesterday, but it was unexpected. If I knew you would be gone that long, I’d just keep myself busy.” He takes out Lapis’ food, pouring some into her food dish so she’ll get off the counter. 

Magnus grabs some fruit, and takes Lapis’ place. “I know you’re scared of coming to the Realm, but it is my first home. I would really love for you to see it. There’s so much I want to show you, and Fae to meet.” 

Alec grabs a bag of his homemade granola and stands before Magnus, “I would love to see it too. I am a little weary though. Not at all because of you, but because of me.”

“Why? You’ve always been respectful to Fae, I can’t imagine that changing now.” He seems genuinely confused, brow furrowed and a soft hand touching Alec’s shoulder. 

“After all that you told me about some of your ex’s, especially Camille, I just, I don’t think I’d be able to look at her and not want to fight.” Honesty has always served him well, and he may as well lay it out on the table. “I hate the fact that she treated you so terribly. You are the single greatest man or Fae that I’ve ever known, and I love you.” The declaration falls out easily. 

Magnus is beaming, eyes warm and soft and he throws the peach aside to hold onto Alec with both of his hands. “I love you too.” The words just as tender and sweet. 

Graceful as always, Magnus gets down from the counter, and their lips come together in a kiss. Alec drops the bag on the counter and fully wraps his arms around Magnus. He thinks that even though he’s lived in this cottage for a few years, it is nothing like the home he finds in this other man, in these arms, and in his kiss. 

When they pull apart, arms still wrapped around one another, Alec makes a decision. “I want to see it, the Fae Realm. I want to see where you grew up and where you lived before we met.” Magnus hasn’t stopped smiling, and that only makes it brighter. “And,” Alec continues, “I want you to meet Maia and Luke. They’re coming for a visit in a few days, which I know is soon, but I talk about you all the time and they would really like to meet the man who has made me so incredibly happy.”

“I’d love to meet them.” Magnus doesn’t even flinch. “Perhaps we could take a trip into the city too? So I can see your old home?” 

“You want to do that?” Alec wouldn’t think Magnus would be very comfortable going to the city. He’s lived in the forests all his life. Not that there aren’t City Fae, but they were born there and just adapted to the times.

“Of course! It’ll be an adventure!” He grins at Magnus’ enthusiasm, he never would think of the city that way, but it definitely works. 

“I can’t wait.” Alec replies, feeling ten times lighter than he did yesterday. “So, how about we finish breakfast and then spend the rest of the morning in bed?” He trails his hand down Magnus’ chest, ending at the waistband of the sweats. “After that, we can plan our trips?”

Magnus eyes turn golden, smirk back in place. “An excellent idea my love.”


End file.
